1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bolt press fit apparatus, and for instance, to a bolt press fit apparatus used for press fit a bolt into a strut mount hardware that is an automobile part.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a strut mount that is an automobile part is produced in the following manner:
1) A plurality of bolts are inserted into a plurality of bolt-insertion holes formed in a strut mount hardware.
2) A bolt press fit member is press fitted into the bolt-insertion hole by a bolt press fit press machine (xe2x80x9cpress machinexe2x80x9d, hereinafter).
3) An unvulcanized rubber composition is vulcanized and adhered to the strut mount hardware.
Conventionally, the bolt press fit apparatus for press fitting a bolt into the bolt-insertion hole of the strut mount hardware only comprises the above-described bolt press fit machine.
An operator mounts one strut mount hardware to a table of the press machine, individually inserts the bolts into the bolt-insertion holes of the strut mount hardware, and operates the press machine to press fit the bolts.
According to a structure of the above prior art, since the operator individually inserts the bolts into the bolt-insertion holes of the strut mount hardware, there are problems that it is hard work to insert the bolts, the operational efficiency is inferior, and a load of the operator is high.
Although the above prior art was described while taking the case of the strut mount hardware, another type of hardware having the bolt-insertion holes into which the bolts are press fitted also has the same problems.
In view of the above problems of the prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bolt press fit apparatus in which efficiency of the operation for press fitting a bolt into a bolt-insertion hole of hardware can be enhanced, and labor of an operation can be reduced.
To achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a bolt press fit apparatus comprising
a bolt press fit press machine,
a hardware mounting members which can move between a press position of the bolt press fit press machine and a retracted position separated from this press position, and which has a predetermined number of bolt-insertion holes into which bolts are press fitted,
bolt transfer mechanisms, and
bolt temporarily-press fit mechanisms which insert and temporarily press fit the bolts from the bolt transfer mechanism in a corresponding manner with respect to the predetermined number of bolt-insertion holes.
According to this structure, the bolt temporarily press fit mechanisms provided in correspondence to the predetermined number of insertion holes of the hardware receive the bolts from the bolt transfer mechanisms individually, and each bolt is inserted and temporarily press fitted into the bolt insertion hole of the hardware mounted to the hardware mounting portion on the side of the retracted position.
In this case, since the bolt is temporarily press fitted into the bolt insertion hole by the temporarily press fit mechanism, it is possible to prevent the attitude of the bolt with respect to the hardware from being deviated when the hardware mounting portion is displaced.
Next, the press machine is operated at the press position to finally press fit the bolt into the bolt insertion hole of the hardware.
Since the bolt is press fitted into the bolt insertion hole in this manner, it is possible to enhance the efficiency of operation to press fit the bolt into the bolt insertion hole of the hardware, and to reduce the labor of the operation as compared with the conventional apparatus in which the bolts are individually inserted into the bolt insertion holes.
It is preferable that the bolt temporarily-press fit mechanism is provided with a guide for guiding the bolt from the bolt transfer mechanism, and a bolt holding portion for holding the bolt from the guide with a urging force of urging means from outside in a diametrical direction of the bolt temporarily-press fit mechanism, and a guiding direction of the guide is inclined with respect to an axial direction of the bolt held by the bolt holding portion.
Further, it is preferable that the bolt temporarily-press fit mechanism includes a press and drive portion which presses the bolt held by the bolt holding portion to discharge the bolt from the bolt holding portion against the urging force of the urging means, and temporarily press fits the bolt in the bolt-insertion hole.
With this structure, the guide of the bolt temporarily press fit mechanism supplies the bolts from the bolt transfer mechanism to the bolt holding portion.
The bolt holding portion holds the bolt with the urging force of the urging means from outside in the diametrical direction.
Then, the press and drive portion presses the bolt held by the bolt holding portion to discharge the bolt from the bolt holding portion against the urging force of the urging means, and temporarily press fits the bolt in the bolt-insertion hole.
Since the guiding direction of the guide is inclined with respect to the axial direction of the bolt held by the bolt holding portion, the bolt can reach the bolt holding portion without interfering with the press and drive portion.
Therefore, it is possible to further enhance the efficiency of the operation to press fit the bolt into the bolt insertion hole of the hardware, and to further reduce the labor of the operator.
It is preferable that the hardware mounting members functions as a support portion for supporting the hardware such that the hardware can rotated around its axis.
It is preferable that the hardware mounting members includes a fitting projection which loosely fits into a recess formed at a central portion of the hardware, and a flange receiving portion on which a flange of the hardware is placed.
It is preferable that the press and drive portion comprises a fluid pressure cylinder and a bolt-pressing rod connected to the fluid cylinder.
It is preferable that the press and drive portion allows the pressing rod to function as a positioning rod for the hardware, and before the bolt from the bolt transfer mechanism is received in the bolt holding portion, the press and drive portion projects the pressing rod from the bolt holding portion, and inserts the pressing rod into the bolt-insertion hole of the hardware on the side of the hardware mounting member so that the hardware can be positioned with respect to the bolt holding portion.
The hardware mounting portion supports the hardware such that the hardware can rotate around its axis, and before the bolt from the bolt transfer mechanism is received in the bolt holding portion, the press and drive portion projects the pressing rod from the bolt holding portion, and inserts the pressing rod into the bolt-insertion hole of the hardware on the side of the hardware mounting member.
When the bolt-insertion hole of the hardware is deviated in position with respect to the bolt holding portion, the hardware receives a force around the axis from the press rod and rotate around the axis so that the deviation is corrected.
Therefore, it is possible to further enhance the efficiency of the operation to press fit the bolt into the bolt insertion hole of the hardware, and to further reduce the labor of the operator, and the bolt can be press fitted into the bolt insertion hole without deviating the attitude of the bolt.